


A Slice of Something Sweet

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Cold, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, Hardcore, Ice Play, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a surprise for the birthday girl, even though its her birthday,Toms got a personal gift for himself to own, use and control at his own free will.</p><p>(Birthday Gift for  angryschnauzer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Something Sweet

 

 

 

It was a big day. The stages were set and the moments were most definitely cherishable. **  
**

The happy birthday’s and the cheering of my friends still in my mind as I was now making  my way down the darkened hall of his house, where he so graciously let me host my party at. Thomas,  also who I called Tom, was a gracious man, whom of which I had been dating for over a good year or so. He was quite the looker, and a gentleman. Which is one of the few reasons why I was so happy he was mine. He and I had found we loved each other’s company both behind, and in front of closed doors.  He was tall, muscular but with a smaller, thin shaped body, with toned out muscles that accented his hips, chest, and overall physique. With short curled brown hair with blonde highlights he stood at over six feet, and had gorgeous blue green eyes, and a sharp cut jaw.

Presents piled by the number was stacked in his living room. Cards, Money and more of those streamer scattered. You could tell that this was an extravagant party beyond any one I had in the past. Being at the age of 35 it seemed a bit overwhelming, but after this night i realised I had more vigor than I had actually thought I did.  Once the party was over, and all had slipped out the door from the festivities of food, cake and what nots, its when I discovered on the back of the couch, a note, that simply had a key, and a note that said:

_Happy Birthday Love,_

_I am so glad  to see that you have had a charming birthday, with friends and family, your gifts might be abundant, but I do yet have one final gift for the night. You know that locked section of my house that I had not allowed you to go past for the fact of renovations? Well, those renovations are complete, and I would like for you to use this key for the lock and also could you bring me a piece of cake, I could use another slice of that sugar loaded confection. You know how I like desserts and I know how you like surprises._

_Meet you soon._

_-Tom_

This was it. I knew he was waiting for a bit, because for a moment he did disappear before everyone had left.. Taking the key in hand I soon found myself with a small piece of cake, and streamer draping off from a party popper from my shoulder and hair ends contrasting with its festive colors, with paper strips and glitter falling from me.  The moon outside the glass paneled dark hallway that had an outside view of his front yard, and backyard swimming pool which glimmered against the moonlight, it’s bright reflection, almost blinding.

Coming up to the dark oak with a large silver polished handle I eyed the key in my hand, wondering just what had he had done.

Twisting the key in and opening the door with the spare hand I had. I opened the door to find i the said room nothing but pitch black inside. There has to be a switch or something. I felt along the wall near the door, to find nothing as I found a small table right inside the door with just my sense of touch. Placing the piece of cake on the small table, I felt along the hard wooden surface to find a small lamp.

The door slowly shut with a spring hinge as I released it clicking the tiny lamp. The first thing catching my eye was a dark wine red painted wall before me, the very light fumes of the newly painted room hitting my nose.

A small puff of air escaped my nose, before I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by a light chuckle. It was like a blur before my eyes, the tight grip in my shoulders almost painful as my breath jolted from my body as I was, with great force slammed against the the door, my side into the handle, ,my back rattling the door. Instantly, my eyes caught his, animalistic. A twisted grin formed as he breathed heavily, his long fingers digging sharper into my shoulder blades.

Licking his lips he tilted his head to the side, “What surprises do you think will happen to you? Just what do I have in store for you, and your…..mmmm….body?”

“Thomas, what are you-”

“AH!” his hand raised, “Not a word,” he commanded, “Tonight, I own you. It might be your birthday…” He took the raised hand and grabbed my jaw roughly, “But tonight, You’re my little slut you hear me pet?”

My eyes widened as I nodded, “Okay..”

“Okay? No no no no no.” he shook his head grasping my jaw tighter, with his voice in a mocking tone, “We are just not doing “Okay.” Oh no… you…” he pushed himself hard against me, his mouth to my ear, “I am you Master, Your Ruler, Your King, and anything I say goes, I expect some Sirs in that mix…” his voice lowered, “Or you will be punished like the cunt you are… Do i make myself clear?”

“Very much so….”

His nails dug in, “I mean Sir, yes sir. Sorry sir. Forgive me sir.”

A pleased smile came across his face, “Good girl.”

My eyes  widened as he shifted once more. This was new, so different from the man who’d I’d usually make romantic, passionate love to. Deep down I knew there was a darker more animalistic side to his persona, but this, was not quite what I was expecting, but hell, it was hot.  Seeing his pupils dilated, like a wild cat with a playful streak, but with a ferocious bite behind that cuteness.

In a swift movement he had me flipped around, my jaw slamming hard against the door. His body pushing hard against me, his girth behind me pressing into my back, stiffening as the hardness was like a knife to the back. “Safe word’s cinnamon, but doubt you’ll be using it.”

Flipping me once more he made me stare directly at his eyes, “Your stamina is going to be tested as well as your pain threshold, I might be the devil, but your consent, is key too….I want to do things unimaginable to your body. So bad…” His eyes lowered eyeing my body, “Tell me what you desire…”

He took a small step back. Instantly I knew the game he was playing at. My whole body his? Every fiber of my being at his will?

“What I desire is what you want me to have.” With arms spread, and open mind. I instantly drop to my knees kneeling, his eyes filled with a twisted delight as I spoke, “I am yours….” I look up, “Master.”

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Stepping back forward his fingers tangle into my long hair, in a swift tug, was yanked back, my neck bent back taunt as he bent down, his loose hand draped over his exposed knee, “You are now mine.”

With his loose hand instantly he pushed me to the floor, his hand clasping at the top of my blouse that he himself had purchased the day before, and in a brisk movement, instantly ripped it straight down the middle. A gasp escaped my lips as he licked his lips instantly he pushed himself over me, instantly sitting on my waist holding me down.

Taking the ripped pieces he instantly yanked them off my shoulders roughly, before throwing the shredded garment aside. He then, still sitting on my waist fumbled at the button on my pants pushing the singular button through the loop, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly from the side as he loosed the top of my pants.

“This is like a present to me, unwrapping it, to find a most inviting sex toy.” his voice was lit with cockyness as an eyebrow raised at his little quip, “Which will be quite worn and used by the time I’m through.”

A small adrenaline rush flushed over my body as I squirmed a bit under his weight.

“Oh don’t try being so fidgety now my pet, I’ve barely started.” His hands ran along my bra line as he rolled his hands down my side before hooking his fingers in both the elastic of my panties and the top seam of my pants. Shifting off my body for only a moment he yanked the garments off. My core instantly chilled from the cold air in the room, before I could react he had already stood back up yanking me to my feet. “Up on your feet whore.”

His dirty words sounded acidic yet strangely erotic at the same time as he then without warning snatched the bra off of me, yanking it off, straight down, it snapping as a sharp pain of both the fabric breaking and its elastic snapping across my arms and chest as my well endowed chest was revealed.

“Ow.”

His eyes narrowed at the simple word as if I had murdered his prized cat. His teeth now gritted as he, with what I knew was a false anger, though I pretended as if it weren’t. An almost realistic fear came across me as his fingers tangled in my hair again as he clasped it, yanking me taunt, the sharp pain of his tug at the root of my hair left me squirming helpless against him.

“I didn’t ask you to speak, you little quim, I will not tolerate any misspoken words. Involuntary or not.” He spoke through his closed teeth as his mouth was close to my ear, “The only words I want to escape your lips is Yes Sir, or Master. Unless I state otherwise.” His grip tightened, ‘Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” I stated, “I understand.”

Pulling me along, the nearby wall with his free hand he twisted a room light dimmer that lit the room in a red neon glow, except for two spots in the room, a large king sized four post bed, with clasps on each post, and a small raised carpeted area with a spotlight on with a chain reaching from the top of the ceiling to the floor where two anklet cuffs were screwed tight into the floor with bolts. Near the stage was a long leather chaise  next to the near wall with hooks lined with multiple, BDSM gear and equipment. Ranging from collars and leashes to whips, paddles, canes, rods, pipes, flogs, and riding crops.  Next to the corner of the wall was a  couple small tables with different oils, lotions, lubricants, condoms and a variety of small sex toys from vibrators to dildos to leather gloves, a Wartenburg Pinwheel, tape, cuffs, and rope.

He must have bought the whole Adult novelty store. Was Adam and Eve still in business?

“This whole room was made for you in mind. From every strip of leather down to every hook. Each tailored to your height, weight and body structure, to make this a most desirable experience.”

Yanking me towards the chaise with great force he flipped me around, reaching for binding tape he tightly bound my wrists, stretching my arms to my back, pulling them taunt, he made my arms immovable.

“But first a punishment is in order.”  My eyes widened.

“Wait what for?” I cried, “I didn’t-”  I stopped mid sentence to see a demented smirk form on his face before he grasped hard on my jaw.

“You are a hard headed little slag. I’m going to have to correct that little flaw of yours.”  Without warning, he wrapped his loose arm around the underside of my arms and balancing me on his jeans, the rough fabric scratchy against my belly as his hand came crashing down hard against my buttocks.

“AH!” I cried out my leg shifting as the next lick came crashing down.

“Every.” *smack* “Time” *smike* “You” *smack* “Disobey me.” *smack* “This is what you will get.”

His cock twitched against my stomach, “And possibly worse.”

Tears were streaming down my face as now the once sharp pain faded, ever so slowly, an involuntary moan escaped my lips, as I felt my core already starting to get wet. He hit me again, suddenly stopping as I heard a slight hum of satisfaction escape his lips. “Oh you dirty, dirty little fucking whore you.” He chuckled, his fingers slowly trailed the already hot skin of my ass before trailing to my flower, causing me to jump as his fingers made only the slightest contact.”

“Oh, now how am I to punish you, and you learn your lesson when you, my pet are taking pleasure from it? Hmm?” His voice was snarky and quick, “Okay then, well… How about we play it your way then, lets see how many more licks you can take before I take you over the edge hmm?”

I eyed him with what peripheral vision I had, seeing his hand raise up, before contact I jumped as he stopped in mid air, “Better yet, how about you thank me for giving you such a gracious pleasure, because, this is only one of the many little gifts I can give to you, my pet.”

He rubbed my already raw ass, “Thank me…” he stated slowly, “Thank your Master…for each, one. Nice. Clear…and Loud.”

His hand cracked down again, a jolt shooting through my body. Hissing a bit, i felt Tom’s knee push up a bit against my stomach reminding me of his order.

“How many?”

“One Sir. Thank you sir.”

“For what?”

“For the gift you are giving me.”

*smack*

“Two Sir. Thank you.”

The air whooshed with the third hit.

“Three sir. I am grateful.”

Shifting he leaned back a bit. His now loose hand taking control over what his other did. His hardened girth forced against the rough denim fabric.

*wham*

“Thank you sir…” I hissed, “For the fourth one…”

I expected just for the the fifth hit to come down, as I had not prepared myself, he positioned his hand ever so slightly before delving his finger into my core as he vigorously fingered me.

Another hit came crashing down as I cried out, barely able to be audible with any of the words coming from my mouth. The mix of pain and pleasure almost overwhelming as he leaned called me out, questioning.

“What am I doing to you my pet?”  His voice was low, as he hit me again, “What do you feel? Tell me now, or I will stop doing it, and leave you hanging dry.”

His fingers pushed harder as it hit my sweet spot over and over.

“You are….”

“I’m what?”

“You are…fing…Fingering me.”

Another swift hit came, “What more? Be more descriptive my little quim.”

“Ah! You are fingering my pussy…” I usually was never verbally descriptive, but hell with as amazing those long fingers of his felt against my inner muscles, I truly didn’t give a damn.

Another smack came, “Not quite. There’s so much wrong with what you just said.” I could feel him grinning at my mixture of pain and pleasure, heaven and hell, serenity and agony mixed, “Firstly, your quim belongs to me. Secondly…” he pressed harder his palm moving with it, causing my core to build up more and more with warmth, “Its sir.”

“Yes Sir….” I moaned, “Please forgive me.”

“Who’s is it?”

“Its your pussy sir.” I pushed my leg a bit.

“What can I do with it?”

“Anything….you…ugh…want…sir.”

I hear him chuckle lowly, “Oh my pet, you are so close. I can feel it. So wet, oh what will you do when I ravage this little cunt of yours, to the point you’ll be worshiping me.” A slight pause happened before I felt him grin once more, “Like you do not already do that.”

“Do you want to cum?” he asked, picking up the pace of his fingers, as I felt so close to the edge.

“Yes sir.”

“Then don’t you dare do it.”

‘Wh…at…….” I let the words trail off as he asked again.

“Do you want to cum?”

“I….I…..”

“What was that?”

“Yes sir please let me.”

“No.” the word was like an anvil to the face as his demeanor grew mischievously.

“I will ask again, Do you WANT to cum?”

“I…” I went to speak, then I caught on to what he was saying, Instantly I screamed out, “Please sir. I don’t want to, I need to cum. Please let me, I’ll…I’ll do anything if you let me.”

A satisfied sigh came from him as he now knew as well I as I did, I had been broken.  I was now into that euphoric place, of no return.

“Anything you say? I’m about to hold you to that momentarily.Well good job my little pet, I want you to cum, and as you spill around my hand I want you to thank me once more.”

Not even a second later, my body flushed with heat as I came, my first orgasm rounding over his slowing long fingers.

“Thank you sir, for letting me cum.” I moaned as I felt his fingers slowly pull from my now already aching core, his free hand turning my head just in time to see him tongue lash over his dampened fingers, licking what part of me he could, while staring right at me, his eyes hollow, and lust filled.

“I plan to have more soon.” he stated, pulling the long digit from his mouth rounding his parted lips with a small smack before making me drop to my knees before him. His other hand pulled at my chin before he sensually pulled me into a kiss, his tongue dancing at the roof of my mouth before pulling back, “We are not done yet, my pet.”

He stood to his feet, quickly taking off the brown polo shirt that was on him standing in his jeans and boots i stared at his toned muscles the small bit of chest hair in the center of his chest, and v-shaped muscles above the cut of his jeans, his bulged girth from his jeans only inches from my face, “You have still yet to please your Master.”

Reaching towards the small table he pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the binding loose.

“These bindings are only coming off for the reasons of you’ll be using your hands.”

I nod slightly before reach up, rubbing at the bulge at my finger tips. “May I sir?” I ask.

He had a look of fake shock on his face, “Oh? This?” He looked down at himself, “Oh is this what you want?”

I nod once again. I craved the large morsel that laid beneath ever how many layers of clothing covering it. I needed to see it, taste it, touch it. Anything I could do to it to please him.

“Please Master. May I have you cock so that I can please you to the best of my abilities?”

Another satisfied grin crawled across his face as he nodded, “Yes, You can, my little personal B-girl. Please your master well.” He stood in a aweing power stance as I fumbled at the top of his jeans loosening the button up top and pulling down the copper colored zipper. Peeling the thick denim down his long toned legs he kicked them off his feet to the side as I trailed my fingers along the elastic at the top of his grey colored underwear his hardened cock begging for its release as I obliged its calling, his girth sprang forward from the top of the fabric as I slowly pulled his underwear down in the same suit of his jeans earlier.  Resuming his stance I stared at his handsome limbering body as I nearly was drooling at his shaft that I slowly reached for.

“How much do you want to please me?” he asked, with a smooth lit voice.

“So much sir,” I slowly stated.

“Kiss it.” he commanded, “From the base up.”

I obliged, my lips against the soft skin of his cock, what seemed recently cleaned with the scent of arctic ice wafting through my nose, the scent erotic, with a minty high note and his own aromatics coming from it.

I finished kissing up to his head, “Good Girl.” in a rough movement he grasped at my jaw once again, “Now my pet lets see what that mouth of yours can really do…Now open up.”

I didn’t hesitate, we were doing this at his pace. Not that i was complaining, or heck couldnt.

He pushed himself into my mouth in a swift movement. His girth wasn’t fully in my mouth, but he waiting a moment for me to get used to the shaft in my mouth.

“Eyes on me pet.” he stated as I looked up at him, his hips slowly moving at a low, slow thrust as he entangled his hands within my hair. My gag reflex acted up a bit as he began to pick up his speed. I felt the head of his cock already hitting the back of my throat as he fucked my mouth hard.

I wasn’t bothered by the primal urges bursting forth from himself, I thought a little thrown off, was actually enjoying it myself, more than I thought I would. I could feel myself dripping onto my own feet as he continued ravaging me. My saliva building up as he yanked on my head harder, my eyes still connected to his animalistic hollow ones as I could feel him twitch within my mouth.

My eyes widened as he pulled back a bit, his breath sporadic as he grasped the based of his cock, then in a forced push I felt his cum hit the back of my throat, the salty taste of it as he slowly pulled from my mouth, pushing the rest of the streams of thick liquid onto my gaping mouth as his cock came from my mouth with a pop.

“Swallow.” He commanded, “Eyes on me as you do so.”

I did as he commanded, his taste, the best one could ask for, as I opened my mouth up to see that I had done as he said.

He patted my head, sensually caressing the side of my face as he stood in front of him, not completely flaccid but you could tell he was excited as he reached to the nearby bed stand, to a rag cleaning the excess moisture of his girth. In a brisk movement he pulled me back up to my feet again, now with a silken blindfold that I couldn’t quite tell when he had picked it up, but the fabric was cool against my face as he now guided me to what I knew was the base in the center of the room.

I felt the metal of the floor cuffs clicking at my feet as he chuckled. My senses heightened as he pulled my arms up stretching me with the top of the hand cuffs stretching my body towards the ceiling of the room, it clicking into place as I heard him circle me.

“Such an amazing display I have.” Tom stated, “Oh you’ve done so much to please your master. He gave his most prized gift to you to feast upon. Now lets see what is in store for you now my pet.”

I heard Tom’s feet shuffle against the carpet as I could hear him picking something off the nearby wall as I hear him talking to himself.

“This one? Hmmm. Nah….oh yes this… but then again.”

I squirmed against my restraints as his talking ceased. He walked back over towards me, hitting a small switch near the wall that clicked, I felt a stream of cool air flow down from the ceiling above me. A sense of relief flowed over my skin as my warmed skin was cooled off. That was before I felt the edge of something leather going around my skin.

“Don’t think of what I’m doing to do you a punishment.”  the edge of whatever was pressed in my skin was pressed harder, “It is just that your skin is so flawless, right now. I heard a small strange sound as suddenly put the wide icecold, now dripping leather against my body, a trail of cold liquid dripping down my hip as he rounded my body with the wet object. Which I was able to instantly make out as a riding crop.

“Ah.” I cried from the cold feeling against my skin, once again jumping but the restraints holding me in place, not letting me budge not an inch.

“No No my pet.” I felt his hand on my shoulder and his hot breath in my ear, “You can not escape. You are in my clutches, you are mine.”

He pressed the leather crop against my back sliding it down, when suddenly I feel a sharp sting of it on my hip.

I hiss at the moment it hit, another hit as he chuckles darkly.

“I just love watching you squirm, against every movement, every action of mine. I wonder what will happen when I fully take your body as my own.”

The sound hit my ears again as suddenly I feel the cold leather push against my already warmed flower as I cry out once more.

“Oh whats wrong my sweet, is something bothering you?” The crop flicked at my core, “Is there something that is making you…uncomfortable?” His voice was mocking, with a sneer that escaped his lips.  


A slight moan came from my own as he flicked the crop under my right breast. His fingers trailed against my skin, slightly tickling it. I pull away again as the crop is flicked once again at my core as I cry out.

I could feel myself soaked between my legs as his fingers rounded the sides of my hips and back towards my core again. “Oh you are still so wet, pet. Does it feel good when I touch you?”

I only nod.

“Well then, let see what happens when I do this.”

I feel his hands grasp at my legs before suddenly his long fingers pry at my flower’s lips before suddenly the contrasting warmth of my cooled skin is indulged with the warming feeling of his tongue, flicking at my clit. My restraints felt tighter as he used his hands to brace by thighs his thumbs prying at me, as he ravished me with his tongue.

“Ah Thomas…I..I…”

Suddenly I feel him latch onto my clit, a shocking feeling shooting through my body, tears forming as he pulled back.

“Sir and Master.” He reminded as he gently licked the spot as if apologizing for his earlier action, before licking and suckliing me deeply once more, once again hid tongue lashing at me in ways i never thought I’d feel. His thumb and loose fingers massaging my inner thighs and he continued to eat me out.

It did not take long, as I felt my warming over as he pulls back, two fingers delving into my core as he once again fingered me viciously his tongue flicking at my clit over and over before suddenly I felt myself pouring over his fingers, as the warm feeling flushed over my body once more, shuttering I felt my knees collapse from under me, as I felt him once more pull away from me. I felt the leg cuffs click away. His hands trailed my sides again before reaching up, pulling the blindfold off, a cocky smile, the first thing that was there, besides the blinding bright light above me. His body pressed against mine as he reached up pulling the handcuffs from my arms above my head as I once again collapsed as he gently pulled me down into his awaiting arms. My body still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm that had just shot through my body.

Slowly walking me over towards the red silken sheet bed, Tom placed me slowly onto it. His strict demeanor lightening up as he pulled me close to him.

“Are you alright?” he asks, checking up on me, checking the smaller spots he had hit in our endeavor, as my skin was cooled against the soft fabric of the bed.

“Yes sir.” I nod, as he pulls me into a long and oh so passionate kiss, “I am fine as long as I am pleasing you.”

A warm smile forms on his face, “Thats my girl.”

For once this whole time, he was pampering me, as he slowly crawled over my slightly sore body as he kissed my neck, nipping and pulling himself along, massaging my breasts as he hummed slightly taking one into his mouth before sucking on it, his tongue swirling the hardened nipple.

He pulled away his tongue trailing down the center leading back up to my mouth. His  re-hardened girth pushing against my flower, teasing me for its entrance.

“Please.” I quietly asked, “Please do it.” I begged as he only nodded.

“You have earned it. You can have me, in the way you most crave. I willingly give it to you. As a gift.” He replied as he slowly positions himself at my entrance, slowly pushing himself inside of me, filling me to the core.  He slowly begins thrusting before his hips round, pushing and thrusting harder into me.

“Oh my pet, so wet, so warm, so inviting.” A slight grunt of satisfaction escaped his lips as his speed picked up, his hands lifting my hips and thighs for extra support as he pounded into me harder and harder.

Moans only escaped my lips as he began to ask me questions.

“Do you like this? How does this make you feel pet? You feel what you have done to me? What this is making me do to you?” His breath hitched multiple times.

“Yes sir. I do.” I replied, “What…what you are doing f-feels, amazing….I have never….felt….like this before. Not like you….can do to me…sir.”

“Mmm hmmm. hmmm.” the dark chuckle arose from his throat as he continued ravishing me. His cock throbbing against my walls as I soon felt him twitch against my warming body.

“Sir…I cant….”

“Its not much longer…for me…my pet.” He huffed out, sweat trickling down his brow as I felt him twitch one final time, his seed spilling within me, as I felt myself come undone around his cock.

Collapsing on top of me, Tom slowly pulled out, rolling to the side he pulled me into another loving embrace as I let the waves of said orgasm pass once more.

His hand once again checking on the spots that seemed to have the most attention given to me, by his hand and riding crop earlier.

“I am serious this time though my love, are you alright?” Tom has switched back to his usual self as I gave a weak smile, “I am terribly sorry about that, if I hurt you too bad.” He stated, “It’s just that-”

“Its..it is okay.” I said smiling, “I would not have asked for any more or any less than what you have given me on my birthday.” I smiled, “I thank you for that.”

Pulling me into a hug he kisses the top of my forehead, “I do love you so.” he stated, “This room, is all for you. I had it all done with you in mind, and I hope to use it more, only if you desire to do so.”

“What’s the fun in that?” I asked, “If..If you have the desire at anytime I am under your command.”

“I will keep that in mind.” He strokes my hair, before turning and looking at the door entrance, “Oh I almost forgot.”

I watched him stand slowly, as I watched him stride still but assed naked across the room, his toned back muscles and ass just a beautiful reminder of what I had for my own, or for his own for that matter.

With a smile, Tom flicked up the light dimmer in the room, and with a swift turn I saw him pick something up, and with a smile, still standing there naked, he held out the one thing i forgot I had brought to him that he had asked me to bring to him.

In his hand, with a smile he held up, the small slice of cake from my party.

“What a slice!” He smirked with a twisted smile he picked up a bite with the fork, before passing it across his tongue and swallowing it, “I did say I liked something sweet did I not?”


End file.
